No one is Perfect
by XxAnGeLGonEBaDxX
Summary: Bella dear is the hier or the vampire race and is ready to take on the Voultri. Just when she was sure of herself, love comes crashing down on her from the heavens and she is crushed into the moment. The Voultri come and try to take it all away from her.
1. Prologue

**A:N/ well im reposting this and i have a new view on how to write this story, im gonna be reposting this withought my beta looking so there may be a lot of ** **mistaked beacus im use to typing like u type on aim with the abriviations and stuff...so dont hurt me. You can still look at her stories look for -Jessica-Bella she is a wonderful writer mmm on with the story **

**Summaruy: Bella dear is the hier or the vampire race and is ready to take on the Voultri. Just when she was sure of herself, love comes crashing down on her from the heavens and she is crushed into the moment. The Voultri come and try to take it all away from her. What is it for her to do now. THIS IS REPOSTED **

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

My Family and I moved back to Forks with my acceptance. I think I could take it going back there. I could remember the good time there. I plopped down on my couch and looked at my ceiling. I sighed and fell into a deep slumber.

**EPOV**

I groaned inwardly as I look at the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. I passed it quickly picking up speed and watching the green blurry trees past my eyes. I kept my eyes forward until I got to the house. It felt like it was taking forever. Why did I ever agree to this.

**VPOV**

I smiled to myself as I watched my dear Isabella sleep. My plan will go excellent in destroying that menace so that I will keep my rank in the vampire race. I will not let a woman like her take my title away. Be prepared Isabella Marie Swan

**A:N/ emm yes its small so be quiet... its only a prologue ts supost to be small:P mm enjoy it until i finish the next chapter... mmm **

-Angel out


	2. Devils and rag dolls

**A:N/ well I am finally on my comp and im kinda sad that no one has even reviewed on this story weeps -.- well i hope the first chapter or the repost will bring some reviews. And i must say that i have a tottally diffrent plot to this story so dotn get saying like**

**WHAT IS THIS or wha i thought.. well i hope u like it and plz review**

**Summaruy: Bella dear is the hier or the vampire race and is ready to take on the Voultri. Just when she was sure of herself, love comes crashing down on her from the heavens and she is crushed into the moment. The Voultri come and try to take it all away from her. What is it for her to do now. THIS IS REPOSTED **

**Devils and rag dolls**

**BPOV**

I looked at myself in the mirror.Even though i am a vampire, Ilike a rag doll. None the less it's because I can actually fall asleep. The reason to this is because my power is everything. I mean I am the heir to the vampire race, so I guess the heir to the vampire race must be the vampire with any power she wants, its just logic. Bieng restless during my little nap made my hair stick in many diffrent places.I sighed and walked in to my bathroom turned the shower on, striped and got into the hot steamywater. When I finished with my shower, I got out and dried myself off with a fluffy white towel. I yawned and stepped into my room to be greeted by an uninvited guest.

I was greeted by my oh so lovable twin sister, and brother, well they're the twins, I'm not one of them, _thank god_. It's not like I don't love them, I love them like a brother and sister, it's just that the two of them out crazy and quite a handful even for me, an I'm a vampire.

I took a deep breath, and marched over to the two of them, still warped in the towel. I put my hands on my hips and slanted toward them with my foot taping on my mahogany hard wood floors. "Why our the reincarnations of the devil in my room," I asked, with irritation?

They looked at each other and just shrugged. My eyes narrowed, I took a deep breath, and yelled, "OUT!" my voice was so loud it shook the house. The two of them jumped right up and ran out of my room; knowing if they stayed all hell would break loose on their asses.

I let out my breath and then went to my drawers and got out some lacy light blue pantie set. I got a short denim skirt with a small pink, red, and yellow design on it, all the colors twirling together, It was pretty. And yes, short. It made my pale legs look even longer. I just used a simple white polo shirt and white flip flops.

I tried my best to tone down the dark circles under my eyes. You could see them in all my efforts to hide them. I only put a thin line of eyeliner and some light shade of red of eye shadow. When I was human I never thought to ever care about this, but now I feel I must look my best.

I looked myself in the mirror and approved of my appearance. I looked at how my mahogany hair and how the light curls at the bottom cascaded down on my shoulders and to the small of my back. My body was slim and curvy and with a moderate acceptable chest. I smiled, then headed downstairs.

My light graceful footsteps alerted my dear family of my presence. They looked up at me and then went back to assessing the school stuff, as like getting all the annoying supplies into our book bags. I took my book bag and in seconds it was filled.

Peter and Ally scowled my way. I huffed and did their book bags to and they brighten up. Ally and Peter were twins. They both had the same shape of face and the same raven black hair. They have cute dimples and the perfections.

Our parent figures are Peter and Sari; they both out gorgeous none the less. They were fit for each other and you could tell. I sighed and then slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and went to the driver side of my Mercedes Guardian, not that I need the edition, it's just pretty and its tinted windows help.

I honked the horn for the little devils to hurry their asses before I dragged them here. They darted out the front door and securely in my back seat of my car. "Now listen you two," I said with authority in my voice. I turned around in my seat and pointed my finger at them.

"Do not do anything reckless, we don't need to move again because you two can't act like humans. If we do have to leave I am isolating you two in a titanium box for 5 years, again." They shuddered at them memory, I turned around and started the car. Now time to see what has happened to the old high school Forks high, after fifty long years.

**A:N/mm yes bella is more let me say controlling well, u need a controlling vampire if u know ur own destiny is going to be rulling vampires... and i know now that Breaking dawn is out but most of my stories r just taking breaking dawn off so dont be puting questions that tie with breaking dawn. Well thnx to my beta -Jessica-Bella she is also a writer and she has fabolous work so u should check them out. Also plz review i dont like writing and have no one give me feed back -.- oh and bellas skirt is on my profile**

-Angel out


	3. You bastard!

**A:N/ . i am very sad... 2 reveiws onli..What reason should i update if i get no reviews or feed back on my work.... well ive made up my mind... i wont update unless i get reviews  
**

**Summaruy: Bella dear is the hier or the vampire race and is ready to take on the Voultri. Just when she was sure of herself, love comes crashing down on her from the heavens and she is crushed into the moment. The Voultri come and try to take it all away from her. What is it for her to do now. THIS IS REPOSTED **

**You bastard!**

EPOV

I trudged down the stairs looking at my mother and her worried looked so anguish, it hurt me for making Esme feel this way. I forced a smile on my face and told her "I'll be fine Esme, it's just a school day." She nodded but her thoughts portrayed a different saying. She quickly left the room to assist sprucing the house up. I walked out to my car and slid into the drivers side. I slid my hand over the panels and buttons. I sighed and waiting for my family to come out.

five minutes passed and I was getting irritated. I peered through their minds to see whats taking them so long.

_oh Rose..  
_  
I instantly pulled myself out of that persons thought, my face turned into a grimace, not one of the things I really wanted to hear, or see anything about. I honked the horn loudly and heard curses from both Rose and Emmett. Alice came down skipping with Jasper in tow. She was still confused on what was wrong with her visions and they new vampires here. Alice slid into the passenger side and Jasper behind her. Some curses, falling and Rose and Emmett came down and into the back seat of my car. Emmett went to go hit me across the head, but I shot out of the driveway, and he toppled back into his seat. I laughed and headed towards Forks High.

BPOV

As I was driving Ms. Ally asked me a question. "Bella are you going to change." I knew what she meant and just did a subtle nod. I closed my eyes and I felt tiny tingling that always happened when I changed my appearance. I opened my eyes at took my mirror out. I looked at electric blue eyes with a straight nose. My eyes were rimmed with full lashes and my lips were plump. My hair was a Strawberry blond with bounce and volume. I put my finger on my chin thinking of something. I snapped my fingers and I took my finger and dragged it through a bunch of strands in my hair and turned it into a reddish pink.

Ally clap and saying, "Do me, do me." I put my finger on her nose and it tuned pointier. Then her hair turned into strawberry blond curls and side bangs with one pink strip on the bangs. Her eyes turned into the same blue i have and she clapped again. I dimply changed peter hair to blond and his eyes blue. My family uses my powers to the fullest to make us blend in the most, as in making us look even more human. "Oh Bella thank you for picking blond, you know how I love it." She just wanted to be a blond because she knows her brother hated to be blond. Since they were twins it was needed that they have the same appearance, hence the hair.

I smiled and rolled my eyes she looked like me just younger. Peter is like a mini me but, of course boyish. He looked at himself in the window and grimaced. I rolled my eyes again and stopped the car in the parking spot. It came to a halt and I stepped out. I turned to them both, "You guys behave, I don't want to be kicked out again." I looked at them serious, they nodded

I almost forgot one thing. With a snap of my fingers our skin was warm. So when a human touched us they weren't startled by our coldness. With that we headed for the new office of Fork High.

EPOV

I got out of my car in a slump and closed my door quietly. My family was looking at me with concern in their eyes. I looked away and trudged forward to the office. I was caught of guard by one of my classmate's thoughts.

_Oh my god, those new students are like oh my god beau-ti-ful. I mean they can rival the Cullen's gorgeousness._

I got an image of them, and even I could agree with the human. The family looked like vampires but they weren't. You could tell by their eyes on how they are neither gold nor red. They were a beautiful blue like the clear ocean. There deepness reminded me of Bella's brown eyes. I averted my thoughts from thinking of Bella if I wanted to get through this day I can not think of her. I sighed and looked over to the office to see the very same family heading straight toward my family. There was one thing that was oddly strange. The older one looked really pissed.

BPOV

I stormed forward towards him with full on glare on my face.

_Bella this is not wise to do, we do not want to cause any trouble._ Peter tried to persuade me to look over my decision, I ignored him. _Bella hurt that bastard, I'll keep it under control._

Ally set out a seal to stop time and let us move. I snarled and jumped at him colliding into his chest, clawing the hell out of his shirt. When I was doing this I was yelling at him cussing him to deepest depths of hell. All he did to protect himself was put his arms off. "You ...you I'm going to make sure after I'm done with you that you're in pieces." I snarled at him through my sobs. His face showed confusion and horror on his face. My power was wearing off from my unnatural mood swing. His face changed to horror then sadness once he knew who I was. Then I was abruptly pulled off him. I struggled against peter and snarled at all the Cullen's.

"Isabella, calm down this instant!" Peter yelled at me with a stern voice. My body went limp. Damn his power that I can't even block. "I'm sorry for inconvenience I would think it be wise that we take the day off and head over to our house." There were small agreements and I was being dragged back to our cars. Ally and I were thrown into the backseat, Peter entered the driver's side and started speeding off to our house.

I grunted being the only thing I could do. Peter turned to me and Ally and glared at us. "You two will not act out when we talk to them…or else." I shuddered. Don't tell me I'm a wimp, Peter, yes is a nice guy, but he has a twisted mind. We grunted and his power was lifted. I sat up straight and smoothed out my outfit. We abruptly stopped in front of our house and I stepped out of the car and marched off into the house.

Ally and Peter came in tow with and I plopped myself on the beige leather couch, shortly after the Cullen's came in. I averted my eyes elsewhere when I heard Peter's warning._ Isabella you show respect this instant._ I scowled at him and re-averted my eyes to my ex-best friend. She had sadness and shock in her eyes and I scoffed at her. Why feel sorry for the little human girl. Well ex-human girl. "I know your family may be confused, but I think Isabella will be happy to explain."

I looked at him with pure hatred and he just gave me a stern look. I huffed and crossed my arms a plopped back into the couch."As you can see dear Cullen's, ..........

**A:N/Bella yes does jump to conclusions.. buh doesnt she always.. so u know what i said above, plz review . Well thnx to my beta -Jessica-Bella she is also a writer and she has fabulous work so u should check them out. Also plz review i dont like writing and have no one give me feed back -.-  
**

-Angel out


End file.
